matt_hatter_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Luke Hatter
'''Matthew Luke Hatter '''is the main protagonist that defends the Multiverse from Lord Tenoroc and the villians he frequently releases. He is 13 years old, headstrong and confident, but always beats the villians. He wields the Chronicles, a book which contains all the recently 'booked' villians. Roxie and Gomez are Matt's partners and good friends who help him book the villians Tenoroc releases. Matt is Tenoroc's arch nemesis. History Matt Hatter's family live in the Coronet, a small theater where the monster villians originally escaped. He lives with his mum, dad and his pet mini Trandoshan devil, Marlin. His dad is an inventor, but his inventions never work; or at least work entirely how they're NOT meant to. His dad also acts childishly (even more so than Matt) which his mum tries to reign in frequently. His grandpa, Alfred Hatter, used to be a Hatter Hero until he imprisoned Teneroc along with himself. Now, once Matt took over the 'family business', along with booking villians, he is determined to rescue his grandpa. Personality Matt is a very headstrong boy who believes that he can take out whatever Tenoroc throws at him. He soon learnt otherwise, when Medusa turned everyone into stone creatures. However, he managed to defeat her and regained his confident personality. Because his grandfather was imprisoned along with Teneroc, Matt takes his place to finish off Tenoroc's villains and to free his grandfather. Physical Appearance Matt has gelled-up brown hair with blue eyes and he wears a red jumpsuit with the initials 'MH' on the left side. He has a backpack and Multi-Vision Specs which help him spot Spatter Traps that Tenoroc sets. He has fair skin which is slightly tanned. In his world, Matt's hair is straight and he wears his school uniform, along with his black shoes. Powers and Abilities .]] Matt is a regular boy and does not have any special powers, but because of being a from the Hatter family, Matt has access to the technological resources that were made by the Hatters. He is also very brave, agile and capable of evading many objects that comes in his way. He also has good notes which makes him predict his enemies weakness. Trivia * Matt Hatter generally has a confident attitude towards his enemies, but once his friends are at risk, he gets serious. An example of this was when Roxie was hypnotized and under control of the Vampire Lord in the episode Heart Of A Vampire. *Matt is only ever seen in either his school uniform or his 'Hatter clothes'. This could be because the animator's could be trying to encourage children to enjoy wearing school uniforms. *Mrs Crumpepper could possibly know about the Multiverse as in the episode Night of the Living Dread. She asked Matt if he was going to answer his call from Roxie via the Chronicles. *Matt can drive all sorts of vehicles in the Multiverse, but can't drive a car in the real world. *It should be noted that Matt has a crush on Roxie. It is hinted in many episodes, such as in Flight Of The Golden Arrow, when he nearly kissed her. *He is shown to have a good sense of humor, as seen in many episodes. *He seems to get jealous easily, as seen in the annoyance he showed when Roxie fell for Lycan. This may not be likely though, as he was sorry for her when they found out Lycan's true colors. *He is best frenemies with Captain Lightning. *Matt can be a bit of a flirt, as seen in Chamber of Doom. Gallery A Blue Gem.jpeg Sad Matt.jpeg Matt nearly kisses Roxie!.jpg Happy Matt.jpeg Matt Fights Captain Lightning.jpeg Mission_Complete!.jpg|Nice work, Lightning! Matt_talking_to_Lightning_in_the_Villain_Vault.jpg Matt_flirts_with_Roxie.jpeg|Matt is flirting Ci-content-tile.jpg 1727_b14a7b8059d9c055954c92674ce60032.jpg Www.plus.es.jpg Waste_of_time_and_effort_if_you_ask_me.jpeg Matt_releases_Captain_Lightning.jpeg|Matt releasing Lightning Category:Characters Category:Main characters